JAZMYN PART ONE OF TWO
by RandIfan2013
Summary: Jazzy and Sam Swarek both lost their mother to childbirth to their younger sisters. They grew up together and then started dating in 9th grade. They decided to get married at the age of 18. Jazzy then fell pregnant a few months after their high school graduation. Five years later, and they have put their mother's murderer in jail.
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

Every day, Jazmyn would walk home from school. At home, she lived with her foster parents, Patrick and Lilly. She lived with her four younger siblings: jerry, 13, Luke, 12, and the twins, Hannah-Belle and Gabrielle, 9. Jazmyn was 16. Their birth mother, Lizzy, had died giving birth to the twins. A year later, their birth father, Cody, died while undercover. He was a detective at 15th division of the NYPD. Jazmyn's foster parents took the 5 kids in when the twins were born because he couldn't take care of them on his own. When the twins' were born, the boys were staying with their friends. Jazzy was staying with her best friend, Sam and his family. Jazzy and Sam were 9 years old.

Sam, who is now Jazzy's boyfriend, is also 16 years old. Sam and Jazzy are Juniors at Quabbin Regional High School. They have the same schedule. After school, she would go into the kitchen, sit down and start her homework. She had Trigonometry and U.S History I homework. She had an upcoming American Sign Language test to study for. About an hour later, Sam and her siblings came home from school. The kids would do their homework. Sam and Jazzy would then start dinner for when her parents got home. They eat dinner. Then the twins were sent to bed, then an hour later the boys. That is when Sam and Jazzy would head back to their apartment.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Since Jazzy and Sam go to the same school, Jazzy decided to move in with Sam. They saved up for a car. They would get up early and pick up Jazzy's siblings and drop them off at their respective schools. Their first period was U.S. History I, then Trigonometry, and then they headed to lunch and went to ASL. Their last class together was their Study Skills class.

After school, Jazzy had cheerleading practice, while Sam had football practice. After practice, they headed back to their apartment.

"Heyy, Sammy?" Jazzy asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah, Jazzy?" Sam responded.

"Mom just called and asked if we would like to come over to the house for dinner tonight," she said to him; while waiting for his response, she got her mom's contact ready on her phone to call her back with a yes or no.

"Sure, if you want to go, then we will go; besides I need to ask your dad about something anyway." Sam said to her, with a grin.

"O.K, I will call Mom back and let her know we're coming." Jazzy said. At that point, they were pulling into their apartment driveway. They went inside, and headed to their bedroom for a much needed nap before dinner. Jazzy set her phone alarm for 5:30pm. Sam then got into bed next her and cuddled with her.

"I love you, Jazzy. Hope you know that." Sam whispered to Jazzy.

"I love you too, Sammy." Jazzy replied.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

At the sound of the alarm, Sam woke up; he turned over to see Jazzy sleeping peacefully. He didn't want to wake her up.

"Jazzy, babe, you need to wake up. Dinner with your parents tonight is in a half hour. You need to get up and get ready." Sam gently shook her, and she opened her beautiful brown eyes.

"O.K, Sammy, I'm up. I'm going to take a shower; wanna join me?" Jazzy asked him.

"Sure, but we have to make it quick, we don't want to be late." Sam replied, sighing.

…

They arrived at Jazzy's parents' house. They went inside. Sam asked Lilly where Patrick was and she said, "In his office, dear."

"Thanks, Lilly." Sam said, "Jaz, I'm going upstairs to talk to your dad. Alright, sweetheart?"

"Okay," Jazzy said, giving him a kiss.

Sam then heads upstairs to Patrick's office and knocked on his door.

"Come in." Sam hears.

"Heyy, Pat, it's Sam. I have a question for you." Sam started.

"Oh, hey Sam, oh ok go ahead."

"OK, so what I wanted to ask you is…, um… I know Jazzy and I are only Juniors in High School, but we'll be Seniors soon-" he started but was interrupted by Patrick, "Spit it out, Sammy."

"-What I was trying to ask is, if I could have your permission to marry Jazzy?" Sam finished asking his question.

"Um, before I answer that, I want to know if you love Jazmyn?" He asked.

"Yes, of course, I love her," Sam said, automatically.

"OK, then, yes, you may ask for her hand in marriage. Just don't hurt her, Sammy; you are the best thing that could happen to her since everything with her parents happened. She's happy with you." Patrick replied. He wasn't worried about Sam hurting his daughter. He knew she loved him with all her heart.

"Thank you, sir. This means a lot to me." Sam said.

…

Meanwhile, Jazzy was downstairs helping with dinner and homework. Shortly after, Sam walks into the kitchen to see Jazzy, the twins and the boys at the table doing their homework. He walked over to Jazzy and gave her a kiss on the head.

"Hey, sweetheart," Sam said, smiling from ear to ear.

This made Jazzy curious. "Hey, how'd it go?" she asked.

"Good, everything is fine." He said to Jazzy. He then turned and looked at the other kids and said, "Heyy, guys, can I talk to the four of you either outside or in a bedroom. I have a quick question to ask?"

"Sure, meet us upstairs in the twins' room in a minute." Luke said.

"OK, Sam, what is going on?" Jazzy asked, confused.

"Nothing is wrong. What I can't simply ask someone a question without getting in trouble by my girlfriend?" Sam asked, sarcastically. Jazzy sat at the table nodding her head at her boyfriend's answer. Sam then walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs to talk to the kids about their sister.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

While Sam was talking to her siblings about god knows what, Jazzy decided to think back to when it was just her brothers and father and herself when her mother was pregnant with Jazzy's twin sisters.

…9 Years Earlier…

"Hey, Mom, where's Dad? We have to get to school." Jazzy yelled down to her mother.

"Jaz, I already told you, you have to walk to school with the boys; you'll be fine. Your father had to go into work earlier than he wanted to, sorry. You know I'm on bed rest with the twins. I can't take you." Lizzy replied.

"Fine, I'm going to check on the boys to make sure they are up and dressed."

"OK, sweetheart. Thank you." Mom said.

"Jerry, Luke, open this door, it's your sister," Jazzy yelled, as the door to the boys bedroom swung open.

"OH MY GOD, Jerry, what happened to Luke, where is he?" Jazzy asked Jerry, concerned about her little brother. As she said that, the door to their walk-in closet swung open to reveal Luke sitting in the corner.

Jazzy walked over to the little boy and asked, "What's wrong?" as she knelt down to pick him up.

"Jazzy, I'm scared, I don't want to go to school, I want to stay home with mommy." Luke said, with a frown on his face. He was also giving her the puppy dog face.

"OK, buddy, let's' get you ready for the day and bring you down to mommy, OK?" Jazzy said to Luke with a smile trying to cheer him up a little.

Jazzy finished getting the boys' ready and brought them downstairs.

"Mommy," Luke said.

"What is it buddy?" Lizzy said, as her youngest son, came running over to her where she lay on the couch.

"I don't want to go to school; I want to stay with you!" Luke said, with the same face that he used on Jazzy.

"OK, Buddy, you can stay with mommy, but you have to go back tomorrow, deal?" Lizzy asked.

"OK." Luke sighed.

"Jerry, go get your school bag and you'll leave with your sister. Do not give her–," Lizzy said looking at her oldest son.

"Any problems; yes, mom, I know, you say the same thing every day." Jerry said, interrupting his mother. He then turned to his sister and said, "OK, I'm ready to go when you are, Jaz."

"OK, let's go." Jazzy said to him.

"Bye, Mom, love you," Jazzy and Jerry said at the same time to their mother.

"Bye, guys, have a good day at school." Lizzy replied giving both kids a hug and a kiss.

"You too," Lizzy heard them yell as they were walking out of the house.

Just as the front door shut, Lizzy felt a very wet liquidy substance underneath her legs. She realized then that her water had broke. The twins were ready to come into the world.

"Luke, buddy, can you go and call your sister back in here and quickly, run." Lizzy told the five year old.

"OK, mommy," Luke replied as he ran to the front door and opened it to reveal Jazzy and Jerry sitting outside on the steps. "Jazzy, you need to come back inside, its' mommy, something is wrong."

"OK, buddy," Jazzy said, to her little brother, as she walked inside to see what was wrong. "Mom, are you OK?" She asked, sounding concerned for her and her twin sisters.

"Umm… I'm not sure, but I think my water just broke. Contact your father at work and tell him to come home as soon as he can. Tell him he will not miss her daughters' births, not this time." Lizzy said, to her daughter.

"OK, I'll be right back," Jazzy said, to her mother as she ran to find her purse that held her iPhone. She pulled it out and dialed her father's work number.

"Detective Cody Parish, Homicide, 15th Division. How may I help?" Cody Parish said into the phone.

"Hey, Dad, it's Jazzy. Mom need you at home right now. Moms' water just broke. She told me to tell you that 'you will not miss your twin daughters' births, not this time.' She needs you, daddy." Jazzy said to her father.

"OK. Sweetheart, I'll be right there. I love you." Cody said to his daughter before hanging up.

Jazzy hung up her phone and went back to her mom to tell her what her dad told her. "OK, dad's on his way. Hang in there, mom." She said to her mom.

"RING-RING-RING." Jazzy's phone went off. She picked up the phone to answer when she noticed that the caller-id said, 'Dad Calling'. She then hit send to talk to her father again.

"Hey, sweetie, can I talk to your mom, please." Cody asked his daughter.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, here she is." She said to her dad as she handed the phone to Lizzy.

"It's dad, he wants to talk to you." Jazzy said to her.

"Hi, sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Cody asked his wife.

"I'm doing ok so far. My water broke, and I'm having contractions that are three minutes apart. You have to get home NOW!" Lizzy responded to her husband.  
"OK, I know you're freaking out but have Jazmyn go get Katie from next door and have her drive you all to the hospital. And I know that you don't want to hear this but I have to go undercover for a while." Cody said to Lizzy, hoping she would understand.

"NO, you can't, I'm going to need your help with the girls. You're not going and that's final! Wait, how long will you be gone for?" Lizzy asked crying.

"Sweetie, you have to understand that I had no choice in the assignment, and I believe it's going to be at least 8 months to a year." Cody replied also crying.

"I don't give a crap, call the person who is making you do this and tell him that you aren't going, that you have 5 kids to help take care of." Lizzy said.

"Sweetie, I can't, I'm sorry but I already told Captain Cragen that I would go. Again I'm sorry, I love you guys with all my heart and I will talk to you all as soon as I can, OK." Cody said, trying to stay as calm as possible so he wouldn't upset his wife even further.

Jazzy was listening to their conversation and started to cry.

"Jazzy, what's wrong?" The two boys asked their older sister.

"I'm not sure. I'll be right back; I'm going to see if Mom needs anything." Jazzy told the boys.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Sam went upstairs to talk to the younger kids about proposing to Jazzy.

"KNOCK-KNOCK, it's Sam, can I come in." Sam asked opening the door slightly.

Hannah-belle said, "Yeah, come in." Sam then walked in and sat down on one of the beds. "We already know Jazzy is going to get suspicious if we are up here too long."

"O.K. Guys, you know how much I love your sister and this family, right?" Sammy started to ask.

The four kids nodded their heads indicating that they were listening and to keep going.

"Well, I was wondering, wait, before I ask; can you all promise me to act surprised when I ask?"

"Yeah, we promise." They all said.

"OK, I know how much you adore and love Jazz, that's why I'm asking, if it's ok with you, if I ask Jazzy, to marry me?" Sammy asked the kids.

"YES!" The four of them said together.

"Thank you guys, that really means alot to me," Sam said, giving each of them a hug and kiss.

Sam and the kids walked down stairs to see Jazzy sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey, Jaz, you OK?" Sam asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jazzy replied.

"Jazzy, you wanna skip dinner with your parents and go to a restaurant instead with the family?" Sam asked.

"Um, well, my mom is in the kitchen, let's go ask her." They walked into the kitchen to see it a big olé mess. Lilly had her head in the fridge. "Hey, Mom, Sam and I want to know if we, as a family, can go to a restaurant instead of our normal Friday dinner tonight?"

Jazzy asked Lilly.

"Um, sure, why not, go tell the rest of the family and I'll clean up the mess I just made to start dinner." Lilly said to the couple.

"I'm going to stay and help your mom, OK?" Sam said looking from Lilly to Jazzy.

"OK." Jazzy replied.

"Guys, we're going out to eat. Go get ready. I'm going to let dad know." Sam and Lilly heard Jazzy say from the kitchen.

"Lilly, I was hoping to propose to Jazzy tonight. And I was hoping you would be OK with that?" Sam turned to ask Lilly.

"Of course, it's OK. Just don't hurt her. And I mean it; you guys are only Juniors and are going to be graduating high school next year. You are young but you are both wonderful kids. Oh and Sam, congrats!" Lilly said to Sam.

"Thanks; this really means alot to me, Lilly." Sam responded giving her a hug.

"Oh, one more thing, if you hurt her any way, I will hurt you; and it will be personal." Lilly said to him.

…

Five minutes later, the family arrived at the restaurant. Jazzy has no clue what is going on. Sam is really nervous; he loves Jazzy with all his heart, but doesn't want to get his heart broken. Instead of stalling, he's going to ask his girlfriend as soon as he can. He won't be able to hold it together much longer.

"PATTERSON, PARTY OF 7." The intercom said. They all went to their table and sat down.

"OK, Sam, what is really going on, you have been acting weird this week?" Jazzy asked Sam.

Sam replied with, "Nothing is going on, sweetie, really. Relax and enjoy your night."

"OK." Jazzy said, looking at everyone at their table. 'Why is everyone staring at me with smiles on the faces?' she asked herself.

The waiter interrupted everyone's thoughts by saying, "Is everyone ready to order?"

"Yeah, is everyone ready to order?" Lilly said to her big family. She was trying not to say anything that would reveal the surprise; she really didn't want to be the one to ruin a happy celebration.

Everyone ordered what they wanted.  
"OK, your food will be ready shortly." The waiter said.

"OK, so the reason behind my madness is, that I wanted to have your family here, when I did this," Sammy said, as he got up from the table and got down on one knee in front of Jazzy. "Your family has agreed to be here when I did this. So what I'm trying to say is I love you with all my heart. Jazmyn Violet Patterson, will you make me the happiest guy in this room and marry me?" Sam ended his speech and looked up at Jazzy.

"Yes, Sammy, yes, I will marry you." Jazzy attempted to say to him. Sam took out the ring and put it on her finger. She took Sam's hand to help him stand up and kissed him.

"Oh, Sammy, I love you, too." Jazzy said to him as they pulled apart. Hearing the family clap, she smiled. The family finished up dinner and left to go home. Sam and Jazzy took their own car so they decided to go home to their apartment.

"Sammy, thank you for tonight. It was very unexpected. So thank you. And I can't wait to be Mrs. Jazmyn Violet Patterson–Swarek." Jazzy said when they got into the car. Sam leaned over and kissed her quickly before pulling out of the parking lot.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

When Sam and Jazzy arrived home, they decided to go to bed.

That night, Jazzy had a dream about her biological mother at the hospital that she stayed at when she was in labor with her twin sisters. Her father wasn't present.

But she had her mother's best friend, Katie Roquette, there for moral support.

START OF DREAM

Because the twins were born a month early, they were taken to the ICU, while Lizzy was recovering from giving birth. When Dr. Addison Reilly came in to talk to Lizzy about her newborns, she found the patient, passed out, unconscious. Dr. Reilly went over to find her pulse, but substantially didn't find one. She panicked and called for a crash cart. By the time it arrived she, Lizzy, was gone. Jazzy and her brothers came running into the room to see if something had gone wrong and found the doctor.

"Is everything ok with my mom?" Jazzy asked Addison Reilly.

"I'm afraid not, I'm sorry, I couldn't save her." The doctor said to Jazzy.

"NO," she yelled running over to her mom, shaking her. Katie then came over to Jazzy and pulled her away.

END OF DREAM

"NO," Jazzy yelled, waking up in a cold sweat.

"Jazzy, it's ok; I'm here, it's ok." Sam said trying to comfort her. "What happened?"

"I had a dream about my mom, Lizzy; dying the night my sisters' were born. The doctor told us she died from an allergic reaction to the medication she was on." Jazzy said starting to cry.

Sam then, asked her as calmly as possible, "What do you think happened?"

Jazzy started to cry when she said, "I don't know what happened. I believed everything that they told me. We've only been dating for two years, but we've been best friends for as long as I can remember. I mean, my dead father and your father were best buddies from the academy; all the way up to the day they were both promoted to detectives and the day they died. You were practically over my house every single day, after what happened with your mom, Renesmee. How did you deal with all of the pain after losing her?" Jazzy asked, wiping her tears.

"I don't know, but like you just said, I was over your house everyday after my mom passed. After she passed I didn't know what else to do, or where else to go." Sam responded with a wry smile. "My dad was almost never at home because he was either at work or at the bar getting drunk. And my older sister Jessii was already in college on her way to graduation. So whenever possible, I was at your house. I love you very much and I can't wait to be your husband. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if you weren't here with me right now, I love you." Sam continued and gave her a kiss.

"I love you, too, Sammy. I can agree with the father part. My father was never, I mean, never here. He helped with the bills. He would call home every night to say good night and to tell us he loved us and he would be home as soon as he could. But none of us believed it, because a year later, the police show up at Lilly and Patrick's house saying that my father, Cody Parish, was killed while undercover. I'm really not sure if that is true or not. I really want to go to the station where he worked and ask his boss, Captain Cragen, who is now the captain of the Special Victims and Homicide Unit. I want to know what really happened to my birth parents." Jazzy said, starting to cry again.

Sam took Jazzy into his arms and held her. "I know the feeling; I was really close to my mom, too. How about this? Tomorrow, we can go down to the police station and ask about all of it and hopefully get the answers you're looking for? I will call school in the morning to let them know that both of us will be absent. I will also call Pat and Lilly to let them know our plan. Okay?" Sam asked his fiancée.

"OK." Jazzy replied, giving Sam a kiss. "Thank you, Sam. You really are the best fiancée I will ever have. Ok. Let's change the subject to planning our wedding. I think we should wait until after we graduate high school. How does that sound?" Jazzy said to him with a smile.

"Whatever you want, you're the bride to be. Now I have a question for you? Its' also about the wedding. Would it be ok if I asked your brothers to be my groomsmen, adding in your dad/ uncle? I am going to ask Max to be my best man." He asked her.

"Yeah, sweetie, you don't have to ask me. That's up to them. Yeah, they're my family, but you're my family, too." Jazzy replied looking up at him.

"Okay, Okay," Sam said smiling. His smile quickly faded when Jazzy asked him what was wrong.

"Nothing is wrong, nothing at all." Sam replied.

"OK, if you say so. Now let's go to bed and try to get some sleep. We have things to do tomorrow." Jazzy said looking at her alarm clock. It read 2:15am.

"OK, I love you. Goodnight sweetheart." Sam said lying down with jazzy in the crook of his arm. He gave a quick kiss.

"I love you, too, Sammy. Good night." Jazzy said, as she cuddled into him, lulling to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

The next morning, Sam got up earlier than he normally did to call school and his future in-laws to let them know what his and Jazzy's plan was for the day. Their school already knew about Jazzy's parents deaths, so they weren't surprised about them wanting to know more information. The school didn't hold their absence against them either. They counted it as an excused absence for them both. Sam thanked them and hung up. He waited a few minutes before calling Jazzy's parents.

"Hello," Patrick said as he answered the phone.

"Hi, Patrick. Its Sam; sorry to call so early but I just wanted to call and tell you that Jazzy and I are going to go down to the police station to seek out information on Lizzy and Cody and my birth mom, Renesmee. We're taking the day off." Sam said to him.

"OK, that's fine, just don't get too involved. May I ask why you're doing this now?" Patrick asked yawning.

"Patrick, Jazzy had a nightmare last night that involved her mother's death at the hospital. She said that the doctor who was on that case, said Lizzy died from an allergic reaction to the medicine she was on for the pain. She woke up in a cold sweat. She really wants to know what happened that day and she also wants to find out what happened to her birth father that caused his death." Sam finished, sounding concerned for his fiancé.

"O.K. I will call the station and let them know that you are coming in, OK. Umm… I know someone there that will be able to help you. He's my brother, Maxwell Roquette. Kaitlin Roquette, you should remember her, is my younger sister; she was Lizzy's best friend. Lilly and Lizzy were twin sisters. When Lizzy died, Lilly and Katie were devastated. When you arrive at the station, go to the front desk and ask for Maxwell Roquette, and wait for him in the waiting room. I'm not sure if Jazzy will remember him but it's worth a try," Patrick told him.

"Thank you, Patrick and I will tell Jazzy, bye." Sam said to him.

"Bye, Sammy." Patrick said and hung up.

"SAMMY," Sam heard from the kitchen, it was Jazzy trying to find him.

"Babe, I'm in the kitchen," he yelled up to her in the bedroom.

Jazzy walked into the kitchen seeing Sam, she walked over to him and gave him a hug from behind.

"Good morning, Sammy. Did you talk to my parents yet?" Jazzy asked, turning Sam around to give him a kiss.

"Yeah, I just got off the phone with Patrick. I told him what was going to happen today and he told me to not get too involved." He told her giving her another kiss. "Wasn't Patrick a police officer?"

"Yeah, he's retired now, but he helps out on cases when he's needed. Why?"

"Well, he told me that his brother, Max, works at the station, and that we should talk to him about all this. He also told me that Lilly and Lizzy were identical twins. Did you know that?" Sam asked her.

"No, I didn't know that. And I also didn't know Max was Patrick's brother. So technically Patrick and Max are my uncles and Lilly and Katie are my aunts. Well at least I was put with family that I kind of knew." Jazzy said, relieved that her siblings and her weren't put with strangers nine years ago.

"Yeah, I know, that's good that you were put with family. But before you were placed there you stayed with my mom, sister and myself." Sam replied.

"Yeah that's right, I almost forgot about your family. How's your sister, Jessii? Did you talk to her yet?"

"Jaz, you know I talk to my sister every day. And no I haven't talked to her since Monday." Sammy said.

"Oh, well I haven't seen or heard from Jessii since I was put with Lilly and Patrick. How is she? You never talk about her." Jazzy asked, hoping he would talk to her about Jessii.

"She's good." Sam replied, trying to avoid the subject of his sister.

"That's good; we should invite her over for dinner one night." Jazzy said to him.

"I don't know; she's kinda busy with her job; she's a high school ASL teacher." Sam said.

"OK, well, we're also busy with life as Juniors in high school. We would probably have the same type of time frame. So you should call her after school and invite her over. OK?" Jazzy told him and Sam nodded.

"Ok, we will call her after school. Now let's go get ready so we can leave. OK?" Sam agreed and took her hand and brought her back upstairs.

"OK, but Sam what else did Patrick say to you?" Jazzy asked Sam starting to be impatient with her fiancé.

"I already told you what he said, Jazzy." Sam said.

"OK," Jazzy said.

About ten minutes later, they arrived at the police station. They went inside and over to the front desk and asked for Maxwell Roquette. The women told him that Max will be right out after she paged him.

"Jazzy, is that you?" Max said as he walked over to the couple.

"You must be Max; I'm Sam, Jazzy's fiancée." Sam said introducing himself.

"Oh My God, Uncle Max, I didn't recognize you. How are you?" Jazzy said looking at her uncle.

"I'm good, so I hear congrats are in order." Max said giving his niece a hug.  
"Thank you. We got engaged last night. We have decided to get married after graduation in a year and a half. So the reason we want to talk to you is about my birth parents deaths. I'm assuming you know who I'm talking about?" Jazzy said to Max.

"Yeah, let's go to my office. And I'll get the files regarding them." Max said leading them down to the detective's office.

On the way, Max went to the file room and went in search for the files. Max found the files and went back to his office. He sat down and asked them, "What exactly were you told about you parents deaths?"

"For my mother's death I was told the she died from an allergic reaction to the pain medication she was on. And for my father's death, I was told by another detective from this station that he was undercover and was killed. Is any of that true? I want to know the truth. It's been almost ten years since dad died and thirteen since mom I want to the truth and no sugar coating it either. Please, I just want the truth." Jazzy said to Max.

"No, none of it is. I'm sorry. According to Lizzy Patterson's file, she died from a poisoning that was put in her pain meds. I'm sorry for you loss, Jazz. I miss Lizzy terribly. She was like a sister to me and Katie. And as for Cody Patterson's death, it was ruled a homicide. It says here that he was undercover, but they never figured out whether he was in the line of fire or if he was beaten to death and murdered. Again I'm sorry for your loss." Max explained to them. "I can look into it, if you would want me, too."

"Thank you, Max. That's what I needed to hear. I wanted the whole truth and I knew we could count on you to do that. So thank you." Jazzy said standing up and giving Max a hug. "And, sure, that would be great."

"Max," Sammy started to say, "Um, can you do me a favor?"  
"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you look up a file for me; her name is Renesmee Juliet Swarek?" Sam asked.

"Sure, I'll be right back." Max said, getting back up to go to the file room again.

Sam looked away ashamed for asking about Renesmee. She was his biological mother who supposedly died of a brain aneurism.

"Sam, who is Renesmee? You never told me about her." Jazzy asked, taking her fiancée's hand into hers.

"Renesmee was my biological mother. She died 3 years after your mom died. Unfortunately, she died at the same hospital as your mom did." Sam said frowning.

"Sam, I knew your mom, but she was always Renee to me. You never told me her name was Renesmee. I know you probably don't want to talk about this right now, but if we decide to have kids, then I want to name at least one of our kids after her and my grandmother. My grandmother, Madeline Cecile Patterson, died when I was like 2 or 3 years old. One of our daughters names could be Madeline Cecile Swarek and our other we could name after your mom could be Renesmee Nicole Swarek. But most importantly if we end up with a boy, I want to name him Samuel Maxwell Jr." She said out of breath.

"I really like those names, when did you start thinking about baby names?" Sam asked looking at her.

"Well, just now for Renesmee, and the other two, Madeline, I have dreamed of using that name since I was old enough to talk. And for Samuel Maxwell Jr. well I've always wanted to name my son after his father. And the Maxwell part is after Max, of course." Jazzy explained.

"Oh, I didn't know, thanks babe for telling me that. We should talk about this more later. I love you." Sam said, just as Max came back with the file.

"Heyy, found the file, you have a week with it. And it was nice seeing you Jazzy. I'll call Patrick and talk to Lilly about getting the family together before your wedding. I'll talk to you later. Here's my business card, call me if you need anything. Sam, take care of my niece for me. It was nice meeting you." Max rambled on for another few minutes then sent the couple on their way. He then went back to work.

They left the station and went back home to their apartment.


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"Babe, I need to talk to you about something, can we talk in the bedroom?"

Sam asked Jazzy, they were just finishing up dishes.

"Yeah, sure." Jazzy said taking his hand and lead him upstairs to their bedroom.

"Jazz, while you were making dinner, I took a look at my mom's file and discovered that Dr. Addison Reilly was her doctor. According to her file, it said that she died of a brain aneurism 3 hours previously to her arrival. It says on the autopsy report that she was shot in the head and was murdered. My mom had the same doctor as your mom when she died. Wasn't Addison your mom's OB-GYN?"

"Yeah, she was, why?"

"Well, Renesmee was apparently pregnant and miscarried according to Addison." Sam stated.

"I'm so sorry, but if we end up pregnant; we are not using her as my OB-GYN. I already have one; his name is Dr. Jake Reilly." Jazzy said to him.

"O.K." Sam said giving her a kiss.

Jazzy went back to making dinner in the kitchen, and Sam went back to doing his homework for school.


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

A year and a half later, Sam and Jazmyn both graduate high school. They decided to have their wedding after Jazzy's 18th birthday, July 14th. At graduation, they both announced that in one month, they would be Mr. and Mrs. Sam Swarek. Jazmyn was overly excited. She started to plan the wedding. She asked her sister Gabrielle to be her flower girl and Hannah–Belle, Katie, and Jessii to be her bridesmaids. Her maid of honor was her aunt Lilly. Sam had Patrick be his best man and Jerry, Luke, and Max as his groomsmen. Patrick and Lilly were to walk Jazzy down the aisle.

The six girls went dress shopping. The bridesmaid's dresses were purple with a white bow going around the waist. The dresses were long and strapless. Jazzy's dress was an ivory color and strapless. It matched the bridesmaid dresses with a purple bow going around the waist. The wedding theme was purple and white.

…

The night before the wedding…

Jazzy was packing for their honeymoon when Sam walked in and came up behind jazzy. She started squealing as he started to tickle her.

"Stop it, Sammy, I have to pack." Jazzy said to her soon to be husband. "How about I pack for tonight and you pack our things up for our honeymoon because you know where we're going, I don't. I love you."

"OK, sounds like a plan, my queen." Sam said with a grin on his face.

A half hour later, their luggage was packed and ready to go. Jazzy came back out of the bathroom where she left her overnight bag and put it with their honeymoon things. She came up behind her fiancée and took his hand and led him back to their bed. They got in and cuddled for the last time, as boyfriend and girlfriend.

"So, Sam, are you going to tell me where we are going for our honeymoon?" Jazzy asked, Sammy with a puppy dog face. But Sam doesn't give in. "Nope, it's a surprise. You'll find out when we get there." He replied and gave her a kiss.

"OK, I see how it is. I need to leave before 1pm. I don't want Lilly to come over here and drag me away from you." She said returning his kiss.

A few minutes later, the sound of the doorbell ringing woke Jazzy up; she jumped out of bed and ran downstairs.

"COMING." Jazzy yelled as she opened the front door to reveal Katie, Jessii, and Lilly.

"We couldn't wait any longer. So say goodbye to Sammy and come with us. PLEASE?" Jessii said to her soon to be sister-in-law.

"Okay, okay. SAMMY!" Jazzy said to them, then yelled up to get his attention.

The next morning, at around 9:00 am, the girls got up and went to the salon to get hair, makeup and nails done. Then they went straight to the church and got ready for the wedding. The guys were already up and at the church when the girls got there. They went up to their changing rooms and stayed up their relaxing until 15 minutes before the wedding started. Jazzy helped the twins with their dresses while Lilly, Jessii, and Katie got ready. Then Jazzy put her wedding dress on.

"Girls, should I be this nervous, I've never been this-," Jazzy was interrupted with a knock on the door. "Come in." Jazzy yelled. The door opened to reveal Patrick.

"Heyy, its Pat, ready to marry the love of your life?" Patrick asked Jazzy.

"Yeppers," Jazzy said.

"Ok, let's go, ladies." Patrick said, motioning for the girls to go in front of him.

"Daddy, don't let me fall."

"Wouldn't dream of it, baby girl," he said.

As they walked up to the aisle to start walking, she saw all her bridesmaids and Sam's groomsmen, walking down the aisle in front of her.

Her friends and family stood up as she walked with Patrick down the aisle toward Sam.

She walked up to Sam. He took her hand from Patrick's arm.

The priest asked, "Who gives away this bride?"

"We do." Lilly and Patrick say at the same time.

…A half hour later…

"I do," Sam said.

"I do," Jazzy said.

"Sam and Jazzy have decided to not recite their vows tonight but instead at the reception. So, I hereby, state by the state of New York, pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. Sam Swarek, you may now kiss your bride." The priest said.

Sam leaned in and gave Jazzy a kiss. This wasn't just any kiss; to them it was like their first kiss all over again.


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER** **NINE**

At the reception, Sam and Jazzy shared their first dance. They danced to "Beauty and the Beast" by Celine Dion. Sam then dance with his sister Jessii, Katie, Lilly and the twins, while Jazzy was dancing with Max, Patrick and her brothers. Sam and Jazzy stopped dancing, and took a break.

"So what do you want to do next, vows and speeches or cake?" Jazzy asked.

Sam replied with, "Um, how about cake first then vows and speeches," giving his wife a kiss on the forehead.

"Ok then let's go have some cake." Jazzy said returning a kiss to her husband.

They went to the front of the room and asked for everyone's attention.

"Hi, everyone, friends and family. Thank you for coming. Even though we used the traditional vows at our wedding, we also wrote our own as well. We are going to say our vows to each other with "our" song in the background. Thank you. When Sam is done, I will go, and then we will have our family say what they want to say. Thank you again for your attention. Sam when you are ready." Jazzy said handing the microphone to Sammy. The song "Because You Loved Me" by Celine Dion started to play and Sam started his vows to Jazzy.

"Jazzy, from the first day that I met you, I knew that this day would come. I knew we were meant to be together. We have been best friends since 3rd grade. Then when I asked you out the first time I was happy to know that you had the same feelings that I had. Our first kiss was magical. From this moment on I promise you I will never leave you. I, Samuel Chase Swarek, promise to love, protect, and cherish you till the day I die. I love you, Jazmyn. I want to have a family with you and grow old with you but most importantly I will always love you." Sam finished and kissed his wife.

"Sammy, I love you with all my heart. I, Jazmyn Violet Swarek-Patterson, promise to love, protect, and cherish you till the day I die. I love you Sammy. And I want to have a family with you and grow old with you but most importantly will always love you." Jazzy said, starting to cry. She wiped her tears and gave her husband a quick but passionate kiss.

They pulled away at the sounds of their friends and family clapping.

"Lilly, your turn to say something if you would like." Jazzy said as Lilly walked up to the stage.

"Well, my name is Lilly. I am Jazzy's "mom" and aunt. My twin sister, Elizabeth, was Jazzy's biological mother, who died suddenly after giving birth to Jazzy's twin sisters, Gabrielle and Hannah Belle, 9 years ago. Jazzy was only 9 years old when my husband and I, took her and her 4 siblings in. The five of them wanted nothing more but to stay together and that's what we made sure that happened. Jazzy, you are a special young lady. Sammy, I love you like you were my own son. Jazzy and Sammy, I hope you have many great and loving years to come. Oh, by the way, I want grandkids as well, but there is no pressure. Congratulations, to the newlyweds." Lilly finished saying.

Next up was Patrick, the best man.

"Hi, my name is Patrick. I'm Jazzy's "father" and uncle. I would just like to say, Sammy, if you hurt her in any shape or form, I will hurt you. And, Jazzy, if you need anything, just come over. I love you guys. Sam, Jazz, I hope you have a long and loving marriage that will last a lifetime. Oh, I will also agree with Lilly, with the grandkids comment. Thank you." Patrick says smiling. "Hannah-Belle, Gabby, you want to say something?" he added, knowing they loved to talk about them. The girls nodded and went up to the stage and took the microphone.

"Hi, we are Hannah-Belle and Gabrielle. We are Jazzy's younger identical twin sisters. We just wanted to say congrats to Jazzy, and Sammy. We both love you. Thank you." The girls finished. Sammy and jazzy got up from their seats and went over to Jazzys family and gave them all a hug. Jazzy then walked over to Katie, and Jessii.

"Heyy guys, thank you for coming. Especially you, Jess. We both appreciate it, so thank you." Jazzy said to Jessii, giving her a hug.

"Jazzy, I need to talk to you." Jessii started.

"OK," Jazzy said.

"Umm, yesterday, I found out that-."

"JAZZY, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Jazzy heard Sam yell from across the hall.

"I'm in the bathroom hallway, sweetie." Jazzy answered. "What the hell, SAMMY, your sister was trying to tell me something. Jess, if you don't mind, my pesky husband is joining the conversation."

"Of course, what I was trying to say before he interrupted was that yesterday, I had a usual monthly check up appointment, I found that I'm 4 months pregnant with my little girl. My husband doesn't know yet."

"Wait, you're married, since when?" Sam asked his big sister.

"I've been happily married for about 2 years now. Brandon and I had a three year engagement and a period where we considered ourselves married already even though we weren't at the time. My husband and I have been trying to get pregnant for a few years now actually." Jessii answered. She took out her phone and texted her husband.

-Heyy, where ru? Brother and sister-in-law want to meet you luv u J. - She typed into her IPhone. A few seconds later, her husband responded.

-I'm the bar. Bring them over. Luv B. - Brandon, Jessii's husband of 5 years replied.

….

"Heyy, sweetheart, what's up?" Brandon asked.

"Nothing. Brandon, this is Sam, even though he is my little brother, he's also overly protective. And this is Jazzy, my sister-in-law, his wife. Jaz, Sam, this is Brandon, my husband, the love of my life, and the father of my child." Jessii finished introducing her family with a smile on her face and a weight was suddenly lifted from her shoulders. Brandon and Jessii met in high school as seniors. Jessii is five years older than her brother and is 13 years older than her little sister, Alissa Megan. Brandon is an only child.

"WAIT, WHAT? Are you?" Brandon wanted to shout to the world that his wife was finally pregnant.

"Yes, Babe, I'm pregnant, I'm 4 months along, carrying a little girl." Jessii told him the good news.

….

Meanwhile, Jerry was talking. "Hi, my name is Jerry. I'm Jazzy's youngest brother. Sammy, Jaz, I love you and I hope you have a wonderful life together. Hopefully, you will live longer than Mom and Dad did. Thank you and here's my older brother, Luke." Jerry finished as he handed the microphone to Luke.

"Hi, my name is Luke. I'm 6 years younger than Jazzy. I would just like to say congrats and I hope you have a long and happy marriage. I love you guys." Luke finished saying.

Jazzy and Sam went back to the stage and took the microphone. Sam said into it, "Jessii, could you come up here, please?" Jessii came up to the stage. "Jessii has some important news to share."

"Well, I know most of you have no idea who I am so I'll start there. I'm Jessii, Sammy's older sister. I've been married for about 2 years this August to my wonderful husband, Brandon. Anyway, what I'm about say came to a complete shock to my husband and myself. Well, I'm about 4 months pregnant with our first child. We're having a little girl. Thank you." Jessii finished and went down to sit with Brandon once again.

"Congratulations Jess. And we have one more last minute add-in to talk." Jazzy said, pointing to her uncle Max. Max got up from his seat and went up to the stage and took the microphone from the couple.

"Hi, I'm Max. My younger sister, Katie, was best friends with Lizzy and Lilly. The Patterson's were my better half. When Patrick married Lilly, I was so happy for him. Patrick is also my older brother. Patrick, Jazzy's biological father, Cody, and myself, were all best friends out of the police academy. I'm a Homicide Detective out of the 15th division. Then when I found out Cody was married to Lizzy, Lilly's twin sister, I was beside myself and also happy for them. A year later, they had Jazzy. Jazzy, you have grown up to be an extraordinary young lady. I am so proud of you. I love you. And Sam, I know you will take care of my niece, just don't hurt her. Thank you for your time. And once again, congratulations, Jazzy and Sammy." Max finished. He put the microphone back on its stand and walked over to his seat to sit down. Jazzy and Sammy got back up to say thank you and their goodbyes before heading to the airport for their 2 night honeymoon.


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER** **TEN**

When Jazzy and Sam arrived at the airport, Jazzy was still trying to figure out where they were going.

"Sammy, where are we going?"  
"Jaz, you know I can't tell you that, or it wouldn't be a surprise." Sam said, smiling.

…

By the time they got on their plane, and went to their seats, it was 10pm. As soon as they sat down, they were out like a light. Two to three hours later, they landed at the airport nearest Cape Cod, Massachusetts. Jazzy startled awake. She shook her husband lightly to wake him up.

"Babe, wake up, we're here. Wherever that is." She whispered to him.

"OK, OK. I'm up. Let's go, we need to get to the hotel to get our reserved room." Sammy said yawning and trying to smile but failed terribly.

Jazzy tried not to laugh but couldn't control herself.

"What," Sam asked her before bursting with laughter.

"Nothing, can we go? I'm exhausted." Jazzy said yawning, fiercely.

"OK, let's go." Sam said taking their luggage and her hand. Together, they got off the plane and retrieved a cab to their hotel about 10 minutes away from the airport. They arrived at their hotel and went to the reception desk.

"Reservations for Swarek," Sam said to the receptionist.

"OK, here are the key cards to room 205. It's on the 2nd level, about 5 rooms down from the elevator." She said handing them each a key card.

"Thank you." Sam said taking them both from her.

"You're welcome and have a nice stay."

They took the elevator and went to their room. When they got there, they took a shower and went to bed.

The next morning, Jazzy and Sam woke up in each other's arms. They were so comfy that they didn't want to get out of bed. So that's what they did, they stayed in bed for what seemed like forever.

"Good morning, Jaz," Sam whispered in his wife's ear.

"Good morning, Sammy," she whispered back to her husband. "So, what are we doing today?"

"Whatever you want to do is fine by me. It's a gorgeous day today, how about the beach?"

"Sure, but I don't think I packed our suits." Jazzy said, smiling.

"OK, but I know I did." Sam said with a grin on his face.

"UMM, OK. Then let's get dressed so we can go to the beach." Jazzy said getting out of bed. Sam grabbed her and pulled her back on the bed and gave her a kiss.

"I love you." Sam said to her.

"And, I love you, more." Jazzy said back to him.

She got back up and went to take a quick, hot shower. "You joining or what?" she asked her husband.

"No, no, go take your shower, I need to do something. OK." Sam responded to his wife. He got up from the bed and walked over to her and gave her a hug from behind. "I got to go. I will see you in the hotel lobby in exactly one hour. I love you. See you in an hour." Sam gave her a kiss on the neck. Jazzy nodded and returned the kiss. He turned to the door and left. He got on the elevator and took his phone out of his pocket to call a cab.

"Hi, I need a cab outside of 1 Sheraton Drive, ASAP."

"OK, there will be a cab waiting for you in 15-20 minutes, sir." The voice on the phone said. This frustrated Sam because he needed to be there in 15-20 minutes.

"No, I need one now. I have an appointment in 15 minutes and is 10 minutes away. Please?" Sam said practically yelling into the phone.

"OK, sir, you need to calm do-."

"Don't sir me and for your information I am calm. Now get me a cab at the address I gave you." Sam yelled at the voice.

"OK, your cab will be here in 5 minutes. Have a good day sir." The voice said to him.

"Thank you." Sam said, hanging up. He left the hotel and got into the cab that was waiting for him. Sam told the cab driver to go to the Cape Cod aquarium and then to wait for him outside the aquarium to go to Snoopy's Restaurant. In less than 10 minutes they were at the aquarium.

"We're here, sir." The cab driver said to Sam, who fell asleep.

Not knowing where he was, he asked, "Is this the aquarium?" the cab driver nodded and said, "Yes this is the aquarium and right over there," pointing to Snoopy's restaurant, "is the restaurant you wanted to go to. That will be $5.00 please." Sam thanked the driver and paid him. He got out of the cab and walked into the aquarium.

"Wow, this place is beautiful. I can't wait to see Jazzy's face when she sees this place." He said out loud not realizing what he was saying.

As Sam walked into the dolphin area, his phone started singing his wedding song indicating, it was Jazzy. He took his phone out and tapped the 'talk' button to answer it.

"Heyy, sweetheart, what's up?" Sam asked his wife.

"Sam, we need to go back to NYC. I think I may be pregnant."

"Jazzy, that's great news but why do we have to go back?" Sam asked her trying to piece together what she just said.

"This wasn't supposed to of happened. We need to leave now. I'll call the airport and see if we can catch the next plane out to NYC. I'm also going to call my OB-GYN to make an appointment to find out whether you knocked me up or not. OK." Jazzy didn't want to leave Cape Cod earlier than they really needed too, but she wanted to know what was going on.

"OK, I'll call a cab and come back to the hotel, OK? I'll be there in 15-20 minutes. I love you sweetheart." Sam said.

"OK, and Sam, I love you, too." Jazzy said.

"Bye."

"Bye, Sam." Jazzy said, hanging up the phone.

…

Jazzy sat down on the hotel bed. She started to panic when Sam didn't come waltzing in 15-20 minutes later.

"I shouldn't be worried. He should be here any minute now. Nothing to-," Jazzy's thought was interrupted when Sam walked into the room.

"Where did you go?" Jazzy asked running over to him, hugging him.

"I wanted to surprise you with lunch reservations at Snoopy's Restaurant and a tour at the Cape Cod Aquarium. I was walking through the dolphin exhibit when you called me." He replied, hugging her back while he had the chance. "Is everything still packed in our luggage?" He asked her going over to their suitcases and picking them up to put them on the bed.

"Yeah, they are. The next flight home is at 2:00pm so we better get going."

"OK, let's go." Sam said.

…

That night, they arrived back at their apartment. Jazzy called her OB-GYN to make an appointment with Dr. Reilly. Jake Reilly. When the receptionist answered the phone, Jazzy scheduled the appointment for tomorrow at 2 pm. She thanked the lady and hung up. Jazzy headed to the master bedroom to find her husband, Sam, already in bed. Jazzy then went to the bathroom, she was feeling nauseous. Sam heard Jazzy in the bathroom. He got out of bed to go and check on her.

"Jazzy, sweetie, are you OK in here?" He yelled to Jazzy.

"Sam, can you come in here and help me please?" Jazzy said.

While Jazzy got sick, Sam sat with her and held her long, dark, brown chocolate hair back and was rubbing her back trying to keep her calm.

"I'll be right back, OK." Sam said to his wife.

Sam went downstairs and went to the kitchen to get some ginger ale, crackers, and a cup for the soda and a few bottles of water to help calm Jazzy's stomach down. He came back to the bathroom and gave her what he brought. He sat down and kissed her forehead. She pulled away.

"SAM, I'm sick. I don't want you to be sick, too." Jazzy exclaimed.

"Babe, I'm fine, I'm worried about you and that baby of ours. I'm not going to get sick. O.K?" Sam said, giving her another kiss on her forehead.

"OK, but Sam, I may not even be pregnant I could just have the flu." Jazzy insisted, as she got up and went into the bedroom. Sam followed his wife so they could go back to sleep.

"But you took the home pregnancy test, right?"

"Yeah, it was positive. But we both know that home pregnancy tests can be wrong sometimes." She said to her husband curling up into him.

"But this one may not be wrong." Sam said.

"Sam, I'm sorry our honeymoon ended sooner than we both wanted it to." Jazzy said turning around so she faced him.

"Heyy, there is nothing in this world that I'm sorry for; you don't need to apologize." He gave her the most passionate kiss she has ever had.

"I love you." Sam and Jazzy say at the same time after pulling apart for a breath before kissing again.

…THE NEXT MORNING…

Sam woke up to see Jazzy already awake.

"Good morning, Sam." She said giving him a kiss.

"Good morning, beautiful, how are you feeling?" he said, feeling her forehead.

"I'm feeling a lot better now that we are home in our own bed. But I'll feel A LOT better once we find out if I'm pregnant. Speaking of being pregnant we should call Jessii and see how she is doing."

"OK. Let me go and get my phone, be right back." He left the room and went to grab his phone from the kitchen. As soon as he entered the kitchen, his cell started ringing. It was Detective Max Roquette.

"Hi, this is Detective Max Roquette, is this Sam?" Max asked.

"Yes, this is Sam, how can I help you, detective?"

Max explained why he was calling.

"Sam, I've been looking into the death of your mother, Renesmee and Jazzy's parent's deaths. I have been reading their files and it says that the M.E was Dr. Maura Isles. I went and talked to her. She said that the preliminary reports from the attending didn't say anything about Renesmee being pregnant. She mentioned that she was in fact 8 months pregnant. She died giving birth to a little girl. I then asked her about Cody Patterson's death. She said that he wasn't undercover when he died, he was on duty." Max wanted to tell him about Lizzy but he couldn't. He wasn't allowed to reveal current case information.

"Thanks for letting me know. I'll let Jazzy know, have a good day, Max. Bye." Sam said.

"Bye." Max said before hanging up.

"Sam, who was that?" Jazzy asked him.

"Oh, heyy didn't hear you come down. That was Max. He was just giving an update on his findings." Sam said.

"Oh, ok." Jazzy said, giving her husband a quick kiss.

"We should get ready; your appointment is in less than an hour. So just to be safe that we won't be late, I'm going to chase in one of the guest rooms and I'm locking the door, too." He said, giving her a peck on the cheek before exiting their bedroom.

"OK, let's go." Jazzy said to her husband, sighing.

…20 minutes later…

"TIA, come here," Sam yelled to get their 1 year old, Cavalier King Charles Spaniel's attention. As soon as Tia heard her name, she came running toward Jazzy and Sammy.

"Heyy, little one, Mommy and Daddy are going out for a few hours, you be good. No ruining the furniture."

"ROOF-ROOF," Tia barked in agreement.

"Good girl, we love you, we'll be back." Sam said, bending down to give her a kiss between the ears. Tia licked Sam's face in agreement.

"Bye, Tia," Jazzy said, also bending down to give her a kiss; Tia then did the same thing that she did to Sam. Jazzy and Sam got their jackets and left the house. They were on their way to their OB-GYN appointment.


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Jazzy and Sam met Lilly at Jazzy's OB-GYN appointment. The three of them walked into Dr. Reilly's office. Jazzy walked over to the reception, the secretary looked up and to Jazzy's surprise, it was Dr. Addison Reilly, Jake's wife.

"Addison, is that you?" Jazzy asked in complete and utter shock.

"Ms. Patterson, it's me, Jake's wife." Addison answered. She, herself, was shocked to see Jazzy pregnant.

"First of all, it's Mrs. Swarek, and second of all, I know you're Jake's wife. Sam, come here. Addy, this is my husband, Sam Swarek. Sam, Addy was the doctor I was telling you about." Jazzy said, introducing them to each other.

Addison also knew Sam's mom. She also was her patient a few months after Lizzy's death.

"Sam, I'm very sorry about your mom and sister," Addy said to Sam.

"Wait, how do you know about Renesmee?" Sam asked Addison.

"Because not only was I Elizabeth's OB, I was also Renesmee's too." Addison replied honestly.

"I didn't even know she was pregnant, let alone you as her doctor." Sam said.

Before Addison could answer, there was a "Mrs. Swarek, Dr. Reilly is ready for you." A nurse said, from the doorway.  
"OK, thanks." Jazzy said to the nurse, she turned to say goodbye to Addison. Jazzy took Sam's hand and gestured toward Jake's office. Lilly followed the couple to the office.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Reilly. This is my foster mom, Lilly and my loving husband, Sam. Sam, Mom, this is the doctor I was telling you about." Jazzy finished saying, looking from her doctor to her husband. "Dr. Reilly, my understanding is that I may be pregnant, but I'm not sure. I took a home pregnancy test and it came back positive."

"Well that blood work that was taken at the last appointment you came too right before your wedding, when you called to schedule an appointment I tested the blood again and it came up positive with one thing."

"And that one thing is that I'm pregnant right?" Jazzy asked with a smile on her face, she turned away from her husband and doctor and wiped her tears away.  
"Yes, you are indeed pregnant, I will call Addison in to have her do an ultrasound if you would like." Dr. Reilly asked the couple. He then said, "Congratulations to both of you."

"Yeah, we would love to see him or her." Sam replied. He was in shock that they were going to have a child.  
"Ok, follow me. You can go into exam room 1 and I'll send Addy into do the exam." Jake said to the couple.

"OK," Jazzy said to the doctor, still holding onto her husband's hand. Dr. Reilly left the room to go get Addison.  
"Jazzy, it's going to be OK." Lilly said, to her daughter.  
Just then, they heard a knock on the door, and the door opened to reveal a very pregnant Addison. She walks in and says, "Yeah, I'm pregnant too, by the way congrats, I heard the excellent news from Jake."

"Congrats, Addy, that's wonderful." Jazzy said.

"Thank you, now let's get started." Addy said to the couple. "Do you want to know what you're having?"  
"Yes." They both said at the same time. Sam and Jazzy didn't have to think about it they wanted to know the gender of their first born.

"Addison, what are we having?"  
"You are having a little boy, congratulations," Addy said, wiping the gel off of Jazzy's stomach. "I will leave you to get dressed and then when you are done come out to my desk and we will schedule your next ultrasound appointment." Addison told them as she walked out of the room.

As they were walking out of the doctor's office with Lilly, Sam asked his wife, "Do you have any ideas for a name?"

"Yeah, I was hoping we could name him after you and Max. How about Samuel Maxwell Swarek Jr.?" she told him.

"That sounds perfect. But what would his nickname be? Like mine, for example everyone calls me Sam or Sammy, I could just stick with Sam and our son's name could be Sammy or Jr. or even both." Sam told his wife the ideas he had. He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss before leaving the parking lot to head to Lilly's house. After dropping Lilly off, they headed home.  
"Sam, have you called Jess yet?" Jazzy asked her husband.

"No, I haven't, I'll call her now so I won't forget." he said, taking his phone out to call his sister. He wanted to invite her over to tell her the good news. "Should we invite her over for dinner?"

"Sure." Sam dialed his sister's number and waited for her to answer the phone.

"Jessica Swarek-Hale," Jessii said as she answered the phone.

"Heyy its Sam. Jazzy and I were wondering if you would like to come over for dinner at 7:00. We have news to share. We wanted you to be the first to know."


	13. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

At the station, Detective Maxwell Roquette was interrogating Addison Reilly. His number one suspect in Renesmee Swarek and Elizabeth Patterson's murder case.

"Where were you the night of Elizabeth Alison Patterson's death?" The detective asked Addison.

She replied with, "I was at the hospital, where I'm always at. Detective, why are you asking me about Lizzy?"

"On February 5th, 1998, Elizabeth was killed. According to the file that you wrote up after her death you wrote on that report that she passed away from childbirth. You were her doctor at the time were you not?"

"Yes, that is true, but why would I kill a patient when she just gave birth. Besides Lizzy had three other kids that needed her. What I put in that report is what happened that night."

"Well, Mrs. Reilly, our medical examiner did a full autopsy and we were told by her that Lizzy Patterson was poisoned. When you were questioned by the police, they were told that Lizzy died of simple childbirth, is that not what you told them?" Max asked her trying to get a confession out of her.

Just then, the door opened and his partner and best friend Detective Olivia Benson walked in to help her partner out.

"Max, do you accompany any help with this one?" Liv asked her partner.

"Hi, Liv. Sure, I could use some help." Max said to her. He turned his attention back to Addison. "Well, I would love to help you with her right now but Captain Cragen wants to see us in his office."

"Ok, let's go, I'll be back doc." Max said standing up from his spot at the interview table. They exited the room and walked over to Captain Cragen's office.


	14. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Hannah-Belle, Gabby, Luke and Jerry wanted to throw Jazzy and Sam a welcome home party for when they brought home Sammy Jr. So they had Patrick, their foster dad/ uncle, bring them to the baby store to get some things for the party. After they welcome home the new family, they throw a baby shower for her, even though Jazzy didn't want one.

HannahBelle and Gabrielle Calliope Patterson are the youngest siblings to Jazzy; the sister-in-laws to Sam and aunts to their son, Sammy Jr. They are identical twins; they are currently 14 years of age. Along with Jazmyn, Jerry and Lucas are their older siblings as well.

"Hannah-Belle, what about the guests? Did we invite everyone?" Gabby asked her overly excited twin sister.

"I'm pretty sure I invited everyone. I invited Jess and her husband, Katie and her daughter and her boyfriend, Mark, Max and Olivia, Elliot, Joey, Pat, Lilly, and Captain Cragen. We need to grab something for Jessii and label it from the entire family." Hannah answered her sister.

"Yeah, so a gift for Jess. Do we need anything else for the parties?" Gabby asked her.

"No, we are all set, let's get out of here, so we can help our brothers with the heavy items." Hannah said.

"OK, let's go pay for this stuff. We have an hour to get back to Sam and Jazzy's place to set up the parties. We'll have to put the 'Welcome home' on the garage door so they see it as soon as they pull in." They went to the register and paid for the items.

Meanwhile, Jerry and Luke were on the other side of the store buying the big and bulky items. They were picking up stuff from Jazzy's baby registry. They had to pick up the crib and crib accessories, high chair, bouncer, pack n' play with portable changing table, a normal changing table, and a dresser. It was a lot of stuff but they managed to get it all into the pickup truck that their father drives. As they exited the store and was putting the items away in the truck their sisters came out as well. The girls thanked their brothers and father for bringing them even though they knew the boys hated shopping. But because they loved the girls and would do anything for them they agreed to come with them.

"OK, Daddy, let's go, we got a party to set up." Hannah-Belle said to him. He backed out of the parking lot and drove to Jazzy and Sam's apartment to set up for the party. They had called Lilly to make sure that the parents to be wouldn't be home for a while, so they were safe to decorate without a tight deadline.

...

"Liv, do you know what Cragen wants?" Max asked his partner of ten years, as they walked down to Cragen's office.

"No idea," Olivia Rowson said to her partner. They walked over to their desk and put their weapons in their desks. Captain Michael Andres Cragen was getting impatient.

"ROWSON, ROQUETTE, get your asses in here right now." Captain Cragen yelled out to his two best detectives.

"Coming, Sir." He heard through his office door.

"And don't sir me." He said as his detectives walked into his office and sat down in the chairs in front of their bosses' desk.

"You wanted to see us, boss." Max asked his boss, and then looked at his partner. She smiled at him and looked back at their boss.

"Yeah, there's a case I need you both to work. It's the Patterson's and Swarek deaths that happened about 10 years ago. Liv, I know you already know Max's family but I need you to familiarize yourself with the three homicides." Cragen said to his two best detectives. "One of the cases was NYPD Detective Cody Patterson, he's Jazmyn's biological father. He was on duty when a suspect pulled a gun on him and fired. He died on scene." Cragen said to the detectives.

"Ok, we'll get right on it but first I need to talk to Liv first." Max said to his boss, then stepped out of the office to go up to the bunks to talk to his partner.

"WHAT IS GOING ON? I never knew Cody was a detective on this squad all these years ago." Liv said.

"Actually, I think you did, that was the first case we worked as detectives ten years ago." Max said to his partner.

"Oh, yeah, now I remember, we also had taken on two other cases that were related to that case. But why are we looking back on a ten year old case?" Liv asked him.

"Heyy, can we talk up in the lounge, please?"

"Yeah, of course." Liv said and walked up to the lounge with Max on her heels. When she got to the top of the stairs, she went over to her locker to get her phone to check her messages. She finished checking her messages from her brother, Elliot and her sister-in-law, Maura. She put her phone back in her locker and turned back around to find Max in her face.

"MAX, oh my god, you just scared the shit out of me!" Liv exclaimed, Max just grinned and leaned toward her. He surprised her by kissing her, they let go when air was needed.

"I love you, Livia." Max blurted out. Liv looked at her best friend and smiled.

"I love you, too, Max, but we can't do this you're in a committed-," Liv began.  
"No, I'm not, we broke up on Saturday. I want you, not Jenny. Let's go get something to eat and talk. There's nothing we can do about those cases tonight anyway and plus we have this weekend off. You can get our stuff, I'll deal with Captain." Max said, he pecked her lips and went back downstairs to talk to their boss about leaving early.

…

Max and Liv left the police station and headed to his apartment. Before they got to the apartment, they stopped at the local Chinese restaurant and bought their usual. They got to his place and went inside and chatted for a while. It was getting late so Liv decided to stay over, instead of going back to her place, when she knew she would be back in the morning.

…

That weekend seemed a perfect weekend to have their party for the two sets of new parents. Jessii and Brandon just had their daughter, Julianna Abbigail Hale. Sam and Jazzy just had their son, Samuel Maxwell Swarek, Jr. Both babies were named after either their parents or another family member. Sammy Jr., is named after his father, Sam Chase and after Jazzy's uncle, Maxwell James. That Friday, both sets of parents were released from the hospital and spent the night at Jessii's house. The night before Jazzy got a call to her cell phone telling her and Sammy SR. to stay at Jess's house; that their apartment was off limits until further notice. She told Jessii what was going on and she happily agreed to let the growing family stay with Jessii's family.

…

The next day, when Sam and Jazzy pulled into their driveway, they were surprised to see all of their family and friends standing at the top of it, waiting anxiously for the new parents to arrive home.

The two families got out of the car and went up to their family and gave them a thank you hug. Just then, Sam heard a screeching noise, and turned around just in time to see a car coming at the family and coming to a complete stop. The person in the car was Lieutenant Elliot Rowson, but everyone knew Elliot as Olivia's twin. Elliot and Olivia Rowson are fraternal twins, were born hours apart, on January 23rd, 1979 and have been partners in crime for as long as they could remember. At the age of 34, Elliot Rowson had married Dr. Maura White, the Medical Examiner of the NYPD. Maura handled ALL the crimes scenes and sometimes, not all the time, but sometimes would be rewarded the ability to work with her husband, Elliot and her sister-in-law, Olivia. Maura thought of Olivia as her own sister, when they weren't working a crime scene or doing autopsies, Liv and Maura were at her apartment with Elliot, or at a local bar chatting about life and family.

"Max, isn't that your ex-partner and soon-to-be brother-in-law?" Sam asked Max, who was standing next to Jazzy, holding his godson. Max looked over at the car that Elliot got out of and handed Sammy Jr. back over to Jazzy and said, "Yep, that's him, I'll be right back." He went over to his girlfriend and gave her a quick kiss, then went over to where Elliot was standing.  
"Rowson, what the HELL are you doing here?" Max asked Elliot.

"I'd like to know the same thing, Roquette?" Elliot said to his ex-partner, walking up to him.

"I asked you first. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here because YOUR captain requested my help on a case. Can I talk to you somewhere more private? Liv can come too, she'll want to know what is going on." Elliot asked Max. He shifted uncomfortably, he knew Max and Liv wouldn't walk away from their family.

"No, we can't talk privately, I'm here for my niece. If you want to tell Liv and myself something, then say it because she and I aren't going anywhere. So if you're going to talk then talk." Max said, looking at his family, knowing that if he didn't start to get along with this guy, before he married Liv, Olivia was going to kill Max. He knew how close the two of them were.

"Okay, well I was just at a crime scene. Over at the Reilly's house-," Elliot began to say, but was interrupted by Lillian Roquette.  
"Did you just say the Reilly's?"

"Yes. Anyway, when we arrived on scene, we found a girl around ten years old. According to neighbors, that little girl is Alissa Megan Swarek. When I asked her name, she told me that her name was Alissa Megan, but her last name isn't Swarek, it was Reilly. Max, we just found Jessii and Sam's little sister." Elliot finished saying. Olivia looked at her brother and then looked back at her family.

"Wait, that can't be possible, Alissa Megan's dead. Are you sure it was our Alissa?" Sam asked Elliot, who was beyond shocked to hear that Alissa was alive.

"What do you mean, dead? I saw her with my own two eyes." Elliot said. "She is at St. Mary's Hospital."

"Thank you, El. We'll get everyone to go meet her and I'll send a detective to get her statement." Olivia said to her brother. She looked at Jessii and asked, "Do you mind if we come and meet her with you and Sam?"  
"Of course, Livia. You're always welcome at the family gatherings. And if you send a detective I think that it should be you, she would be more likely to be safe with a female detective. No offense to any of the male detective/ officers." Jessii answered.

"No offense taken." All the male officers said in unison.

…

At St. Mary's hospital, where Alissa Megan Swarek sleep in her hospital room, the doctors surrounded her. Alissa felt people staring at her, she tried opening her eyes but shut them again because the light was too bright. She tried once again and opened her eyes to find her doctor standing on one side and her "parents" handcuffed with a police officer holding both of them, on the other side of her bed.

"What's going on, why are _they_ here?" Alissa said to the doctor who was checking her over.

" _We_ are here because we wanted to make sure you were okay before we went to jail. We both love you, sweetie."  
"You don't love me, I am fine, you saw, now get the hell out of my room."

"Come on, sir, ma'am. Lets get you out of here." The officer said to Addison and Jake.

"Alissa, can you look at me, please," the doctor said.

"WHAT?" Alissa said, she sulked back knowing she shouldn't of done that. "I'm sorry, i shouldn't of snapped at you, what do you need me to do?"

"You, young lady, need to get some rest. i got a phone call from a Maxwell Roquette asking for visiting hours. I told him that you need to get some rest, before he has someone take your statement. are you up for some visitors?" The doctor asked alissa.

She nodded her head, and said, "Who is this Maxwell Roquette?"

"Some detective for NYPD Special Victims and Homicide. Why do you know him?"

"I may know him, I just need to see him. and then figure out where I've heard that name before."


	15. EPILOGUE

EPILOGUE

"Roquette, badge number 20130702. this is Rowson-Roquette, badge number, 20140714. We are here to interview a young lady by the name of Alissa Swarek. She is ten years old. What is her room number?" Max said, giving the nurse at the front desk of the Pediatrics desk, Olivia and his information.

"Alissa Swarek, room 1041, down this hall and her room is the last room on your right. Just knock before entering, she may be asleep." The nurse, Jennifer Reed, said not looking up from her paperwork that she was working on. She knew it was Max before he said his name and badge number but didn't say anything.

"Thanks, Jen." Olivia said to the women. Jennifer nodded. The detectives left the nurse and walked down the hall and knocked on Alissa's door. They heard a faint, "come in." They walked into the little girls room and stepped up to her bed.

"Hi, can I help you?" Alissa asked.

"We are here to take your statement. This is my partner/wife Detective Olivia Rowson-Roquette and I am-"

"Maxwell Roquette, I know. I've met both of you before, I just can't seem to remember where and when I met you. It's nice to see you both again." Alissa said to the two detectives.

"That's not important at the moment, after Olivia here takes your statement we can chat, then tomorrow we will be back, OK?" Max said, to the ten-year-old.

"Of course." Alissa said to Max. Max nodded and left the room, but before doing so he asked, "Liv, text me when you are done so I can't come back in. K?" Liv nodded and he left the room to go to the cafeteria.

"Okay, can you state your full name and birthday for your file?" Liv asked the ten year old. She was hoping Alissa knew her full name and not her "adopted" name that Addison gave her.

"My real name is Alissa Megan Swarek. My adopted name is Alissa Megan Reilly. I was born on July 14th, 1996. Can I ask you a question, Detective?"

"Of course and please call me Liv."

"Was I kidnapped?"

"Um, yeah, you were, ten years ago."

"Oh, do you know who my real parents are, and if I have any siblings?"

"I do, but how about I finish taking your statement then I will let Max know and you can ask him these very good questions. Okay, sweetie?"

"Okay."

An hour later, Olivia was done taking Alissa's statement. She texted her husband to let him know that she was all set and that he could come back into the little girls room. She also informed him that Alissa had a few questions of her own. He answered her right away and was on his way up, that he was in the cafeteria. When he got up to Alissa's room, he could hear a little girls' giggle and his wife's laugh. he smiled, as he knocked. he heard a chair and footsteps coming toward the door. The door opened to reveal his wife and a smile on her face. He smiled back at her and entered the room.

"Miss Alissa, I see you are enjoying my wife's company? How are you feeling? I heard you had a few questions to ask us?" Max said, as he sat down in another chair next to Liv.

"I'm ok, I guess. Yeah, I wanted to know more about my real family. Who are they?"

"Well, your biological mother, Renesmee, passed away when you were only a few hours old. You have two older siblings. A brother, Samuel Chase Swarek, and a sister, Jessica Skyler Swarek-Hale. Jess is the oldest. She just had her first daughter, her name is Julianna Abbigail Hale. Jessii is also married to Brandon Alexander Hale. And Sam is married to his high school sweetheart, Jazmyn Violet Patterson-Swarek. They have their first son, my godson, Samuel Maxwell Swarek, Jr. I am Jazzy's uncle, too. Is there anything else you would like to know about?" Max asked, letting Alissa absorb the information she was just given.

"What about you and your wife?"  
"What about us?" Liv asked.

"Do you have siblings or kids?" Lis asked.

Liv looked at Alissa curiously, then said, "Yes, we both have two siblings but no kids yet. I have two brothers, my twin, Elliot, and my adopted brother Cristofer. Max has a older brother and a younger sister. Katie, his younger sister, is married and has one kid from a previous relationship. Her name is Brooklyn, but everyone calls her Brooke. Then there's Patrick, who is married and has five adopted children who are from his wife's twin sister. His adopted children are Jazmyn, or Jazzy, is the oldest, then you have Jerry, and Lucas or Luke. and then last but not least the twin girls, Gabrielle and Hannah-Belle." Liv stopped for a second to let the girl absorb the information.

"So your sister has a daughter, how old is she?" Lis asked Max.

"She is the same age as you, sweetie." Max said, he lit up talking about his niece. Brooklyn Madeline Roquette is 10 years old, the same age as Alissa Megan, but is younger than her by a few months.

"Can you bring them here?" Alissa asked shyly.

"Of course." Max said pulling out his phone to call his brother, who was still at his niece's house. Patrick answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Heyy, man. I have a little girl who would like to meet her long lost family." Max said to his brother. he could hear his brother smile and a shout on the other end of the phone.

"Of course, the family is on speaker and they all said they would love to meet this special young lady. We will be there soon." Patrick said and hung up. Alissa smiled at the thought of meeting her long lost family and siblings.

…

The next day, Alissa was discharged from the hospital and was brought to Lilly and Patrick's house by Max. She was brought there to live until her kidnappers were put in jail.

In the weeks that followed, Alissa Megan Swarek was enrolled into Clifford M. Granger Elementary school and was put in the 4th grade, met the rest of her family, and made some friends. She was sitting in her math class when a hot guy came walking over to her desk. He sat down next her.

"Hi, I'm Malcome, what is yours?" Malcome asked Alissa.

"Mine is Alissa Megan but everyone just calls me Lis." Alissa said to Malcome.


End file.
